Move Your Arms Like Henry
"Move Your Arms Like Henry" is a Henry the Octopus song. It is shown on the 1998 video, Toot Toot! and was written by Anthony's brother, Paul Field. It is shown at a lot of concerts, and features Paul Hester on drums. Song Credits Toot Toot! * P.Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Lead Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook • Bass: Murray Cook Drums/Percussion: Paul Hester * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by: Chris Brooks Assisted by: Matt Lovell, Phil Punch and Brad Cooke * Recorded at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia Mixed at Studio 301 • Mastered by Don Bartley Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Paul Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Recorded by Alex Keller * Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Play Piano with... The Wiggles * Music Arrangements by The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Transcriptions by Tony Celiberti (Scarlet Music) * CD Backing track by Sean Peter (Autopilot Productions) * Words & Music by by Paul Field * © Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles * Paul Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field Song Lyrics Move your arms like Henry Move your arms like Henry Move your arms around, and around And around, and around like Henry Shake your hands like Henry Shake your hands like Henry That's great shaking Shake your hands around, and around, and around, and around like Henry Henry waves to you Henry waves to me He's got so many hands, he's waving all the time Chorus Refrain Chorus Trivia *In Toot Toot!, the prologue used to have only one shot but in the 1999 version, it now has 3 extra shots of the kids decorating cut-outs of Henry the Octopus. *In The Wiggly Big Show, Jeff voices Henry the Octopus on this song. *Jeff Fatt is not credited for the playing the keyboards. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for voicing Henry the Octopus. * On Xuxa's album and video Só Para Baixinhos 2, the Portuguese version is Mexendo Os Braços Com Teddy. Video Performances *Toot Toot! *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (Wiggle Puppets) *The Wiggly Big Show *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Wiggly TV * Wiggly Play Time * Lights, Camera, Action! * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) Album Appearance *Toot Toot! * Karaoke Songs 1 * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Hit Songs and Rarities * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:Wiggle Puppets songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Paul Field Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Series 4 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 10 Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs about Henry the Octopus Category:Duet songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Day With The Wiggles Songs Category:The Wiggles Show (Rental Video) Songs